


A Nutty Situation

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Series: The Italian Borthers [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Allergies, Big Brother Nico di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute Kids, Doctor Will Solace, Fluff, Food allergy, Gen, Happy Nico, Happy Nico di Angelo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Italian Nico di Angelo, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Nico di Angelo-centric, Nico is a Dork, Nico-centric, Protective Nico, Samuele is Cute, camp new gen?, camp uh, half-blood is a slur bruh, i like that bye, im part indigenous what, in training, not zeus like camp jupiter, wtf do i call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: ❛“Walnuts have a lot of different properties that help with things like heart issues, brain function, cancer risks, and bad cholesterol levels.”“Huh.” He said, with such great intellect. “Didn’t know that.”- - -Nico turned to him so fast, (he swore he’s going to get whiplash one day), what did he mean there’s a problem?❜【ｏｒ】in which nico is given heart attacks by a blond and a tiny italian, in two very different ways yet somehow three situations
Relationships: Hinted Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Original Male Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: The Italian Borthers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869121
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	A Nutty Situation

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate all the support on the last two! thanks, hope this one is just as good!

The morning had been peaceful.

That’s something to hate when at Camp Half-Blood.

Peace always makes the demigods suspicious because nothing is ever peaceful for them. Nico is one of the demigods that this applies heavily to, seeing as he is a son of one of The Big Three™. It just so happens that it wasn’t exactly him that it happened to.

While Samuele interacts with his cabin, the Aphrodite children, he learns that they take care of their bodies and minds a lot more than a normal person might. This includes not only their own but the health of those close to them. The Aphrodite cabin seems to look out for their own quite a bit. They brushed each other's hair, they fixed each other's makeup, they shared tips with each other ( _or at least Samuele thought they did, he still hasn’t learned the language too well)_. One of them had even given him a book filled with English words and phrases!

They were so nice, even though none of them understood him nor he understood them. Right now, Nico was still stuck being his personal translator.

“ _Mr. Nico, what’s that they’re passing around?_ ”

“ _That would be walnuts, Samuele._ ”

“ _A nut made of walls._ ”

“... _No._ ”

“ _Oh. But, why are they sharing it?_ ”

“ _That, I don’t know. I can ask for you?_ ”

“ _Yes, please, Mr. Nico!_ ” Gods, this kid was so nice, Nico hates it.

“Hey,” Nico starts, extremely awkwardly, “Why exactly are you guys passing around a bowl of walnuts? The kid wants to know.” A strawberry blonde girl with striking hazel eyes turned to Nico. Samuele knew her as Diane.

“For health purposes!” That was a strange answer. “Walnuts have a lot of different properties that help with things like heart issues, brain function, cancer risks, and bad cholesterol levels.” Oh wow.

“Huh.” He said, with such great intellect. “Didn’t know that.” Diane giggled.

“Yeah! Not a lot of people look into it like we do or Apollo kids might. It helps to eat them at least, like, twice a day; for a snack or part of your meal!” Nico nodded ( _he was getting uncomfortable talking in general_ ) and with nothing else to say to her, he turned to Sam and began to translate.

“ _Woah! That tiny nut can do all that?_ ”

“ _Apparently._ ”

“ _Can I try one?_ ” He turned to his siblings as he said that. Again, they couldn’t understand him but they got the gist of it. Diane nodded and handed him two or three, Nico couldn’t tell. As soon as they were in his hand, Sam popped them into his mouth like he had seen them do minutes ago.

“ _It tastes great!_ ” Sam smiled ( _closed mouth_ ). Then he took a minute to blink. “ _I think there’s a problem though._ ”

Nico turned to him so fast, ( _he swore he’s going to get whiplash one day_ ), what did he mean there’s a problem? Didn’t he just say it tasted good? Okay, maybe Nico is freaking out too much, he doesn’t even know the problem yet, he should probably ask, oh dear Gods--!

Breathe, Nico di Angelo.

“ _A problem?_ ”

“ _Yeah, it feels like,_ ” The boy paused and coughed, “ _It feels like something is... Stuck in my chest. My face feels weird too._ ” Nico looked at him a bit closer. Sam couldn’t see it himself but he was pale, which wasn’t good either.

Holy--Oh dear Gods, what was he supposed to do? Isn’t that an allergic reaction?! Fu-.

“ _Okay, okay. Stay calm._ ” Nico says like he’s not the one panicking. “ _I just,_ um, _let me go get someone really quickly, okay kid?_ ” Nico felt like his heart was falling to his toes.

“ _Okay.._ ” The words sounded muffled like the kid could barely speak. Dear Gods, that was probably his tongue swelling. Oh, Gods, Gods, GODS--!

Nico jumped up from his chair ( _read: fell out of his chair_ ) and rushed to the Apollo table.

“Will!” His Italian accent was thick so it sounded more like “ _Weel_ ” but he couldn’t worry about keeping it American right now. “The kid, I’m pretty sure he’s having an allergic reaction, the one with the swelling and stuff, you know that one right?” He spoke as fast as he could, his hands just as quick, like the Italian he was. Nico would have been worried about hitting someone if he wasn’t so focused on the kid.

“The new kid?” Will Solace was out of his seat in a second ( _like the doctor he was_ ). “Did it just now begin?

“I literally just ran across the pavilion to get to you, yes it just started!” Nico turned back to the Aphrodite table.

“Alright, no need to yell at the doctor. These are standard questions for me to ask. Symptoms?” Holy schist, could di Angelo speed-walk any faster?

“He said his chest felt weird, so breathing, and swelling in his face and tongue. He’s pale too.”

“Definitely anaphylaxis then.” Nico was going to pretend he knew that medical word and continue towards Sam. He could see some of Sam’s sisters rubbing his back and the brothers worriedly looking at him, knowing that he couldn’t understand them yet.

“ _Kid! This is Will Solace, he’s one of the best doctors in the camp. He knows what’s wrong and he’ll help, okay?_ ” Nico hurriedly explained.

The kid nodded instead of responding verbally, oh dear GODS--.

“Nico, do you mind telling him to walk with me?” Oh right, Will is here. “He needs an epinephrine injection and perhaps if it’s already gone too far, a piece of ambrosia.” Right, translation duty!

“ _Sam, you’ve gotta walk with Will here to get medicine, alright?_ ” Again, he nodded.

Will held his hand out to the small boy and he took it easily. He could have passed for a parental figure. Gods. Gods, he’s done for that’s so cute, with Will holding the kid’s hand and that reassuring smile and the freckles highlighting his face and the positivity in his eyes--!

Oh, how did they get so far from him? Nico shook his head and sprinted towards the infirmary as he should have already. Once he got there, an Apollo kid obviously pointed to the one reason he would be here ( _I mean, Nico only ever sees Will as his doctor and Will just had come in with the new kid that Nico was now constantly around_ ).

Nico stared blankly from the entrance of the door.

Will kept pushing Sam back onto the bed while the kid cried out muffled curses in Italian to the blond. What in Hades-?

“What in Hades is happening here?”

“The kid..” Will struggled with him again, grunting ( _oh FU- n o , di Angelo._ ) “I pulled out the needle and suddenly he’s throwing a tantrum.” Dear gods. Was he really qualified to be taking care of this kid?

“ _Samuele, listen! You’ve got to let him give you the medicine! This is seri-!_ ”

“ _Don’ cawl me that!_ ” Or something like that. The Italian was slurred so it was hard to translate.

“ _Huh?_ ”

“ _No Sam-well! ‘ou gave me a nicknoom eawlior!_ ” No Samuele? I gave him what earlier? A ni.. A nickname?

(“ _Sam, you’ve gotta walk with Will here to get medicine, alright?_ ”)

Oh.

“ _Sam.. Would it help if I held your hand while Will gives you the shot?_ ”

“... _Yes pwease._ ” The poor boy’s voice was so small, Nico almost felt bad for making him take this shot but it was essentially life or death.

Nico took Sam’s hand and let him squeeze as much as he needed. He didn’t know where the rumor of Aphrodite kids being weak came from but obviously, the people who started it haven’t had an Aphrodite kid show them their strength.

His eyes were screwed shut just as tightly. Nico could almost read his face, ‘please, don’t let this hurt as much as I think it will.’ The son of Hades was so preoccupied that he hadn’t notice Will prep the needle or sanitize a part of Sam’s arm.

Just like that, it was over for both boys. Will administered the shot and took it out within five seconds or so. Sam cracked his eyes open and checked over his arm to make sure it was fine.

“It’ll take no time for the epinephrine to set in but the swelling in the face or mouth can take up to a day. His breathing will get better with the injection. He’ll need to stay in here for observation tonight, no idea if his body will react again hours later.” Nico gulped, wow did Will sound so smart, dear gods-.

“That’s alright. As long as he’s okay.” The raven boy nodded his head to Will in thanks, trying his very best to act cool and not like the total loser he felt he was. “ _Kid, you’re going to have to stay here for the night. Everything should be pretty good in the morning._ ”

“ _That’s alright!_ ” Nico could hear the fluency coming back, it was translatable now. He could also hear his heart cooing at the kid as he tried to not think about all the affection he wanted to give this kid.

“ _Good. Now, Will’s going to be with you but if you’d like... I could stay with you as well._ ”

“ _Yes! Yes, please! Oh, please, Mr. Nico!_ ” Nico chuckled lowly. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see the blond behind him flush at the sound.

“ _Then it’s decided, kid._ Seems you’ll have to deal with me for the rest of tonight, Solace. The kid wants me to stay with him.” Man, Nico wanted to spend more than one night with Will.

“Fine by me. Just let me dispose of this needle and grab some things to help check on Samuele through the night.” Will started gathering his previously used material and was gone within a moment.

“ _Do you love him?_ ”

Nico choked on nothing but his own air and spit. What a betrayal.

“ _Ha! Um, where-wh-where did you hear.. Who… Where’d you g-get that idea from..?_ ”

“ _You act really nice around Mr. Solace!_ ” Sam beamed, unknowing to the thoughts wrecking Nico’s head. Was he really that obvious that even a child could tell?”

“ _D-do I now.._ ”

“ _Mhm! He’s pretty and nice too, I get why!_ ” I mean, Nico can’t say the kid’s wrong.

“ _He is, kid, he really is._ ” Nico allowed some version of a smile rise. It was a mix of fond admiration and flustered awkwardness of a teen.

Bonus:

Will didn’t know how to feel when it came to Nico and this new kid.

On one hand, the kid was cute and Nico was happy being around him. Nico seemed to smile a lot more with the kid around, he couldn’t help but enjoy that, to cherish each time he saw it pop up.

On the other hand, the kid took up every moment of Nico’s time. Will knew he couldn’t speak English but when would that change? Will hoped soon. It was rough, watching the kid lead Nico in any direction but his. He guessed since the kid had no business with him that he doesn’t have any other opinion on him. Even with all the nice things said, Will still can’t help the jealousy.

Then, he saw Nico panicking over the kid. He saw the kid calm down with a few words and a hand-holding. He saw Nico consider the kid’s opinion. He saw the kid make Nico happy by just asking him to stay.

That was the moment Will loved Sam or Samuele, the new Italian Aphrodite’s son camper.

Later, Will would say a single line to Nico.

“You could call this a… nutty situation-!”

“No. No, you can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this took so long because i had to research the medical parts of both walnuts and allergic reactions uwu and no you can n o t ask where or how the camp got ahold of pure adrenaline (which is what an epinephrine injection is).
> 
> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
